lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
End of House Gripper
The End of House Gripper is a short story built around the Siege of Westian in the beggining but leading to the eventual start of the New Land where it merges. A four chapter story its first chapter delves into the initial siege of Westian, while the second expands into the aftermath of the destruction and the eventual escape of Maryl Gripper, the third deals with the road back to Castle Scorpian where they deal with many issues in trying to keep her hidden including lying many times, while the fourth deals with their return to Castle Scorpian and his attempts to keep Maryl safe. The End of House Gripper begins with discussions between Evin and his sister as they prepare to enter Westian and to his great sadness she reveals to him how they will be leading the destruction of House Gripper as their father was the only one who would volunteer for the command. The second chapter deals with the Battle of Westian where they break inside the city and POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives at Westian alongside his father, and family members including his sister Elize Scorpian of whom is shown during the early part of the chapter to be very loving towards Evin. Chapter 2 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he and the forces of House Scorpian join the main force as it is allowed into the main gatehouse by the turncoat defenders of Westian, and he follows beside his father and sister as the forces of House Scorpian race towards the Gripper estate and the massacre to follow. He watches Elize take out her bow and fire arrow after arrow onto the Gripper gatehouse killing several defenders and forcing them to stop firing as many arrows at the exposed elements of the Scorpian forces. He joins the group battering at the gate into the Gripper estates and is shocked alongside the rest of the group as the arrows stop hitting their parapet and screams begin. Breaking into the gatehouse they find Faril Scorpian and his men massacring the remaining defenders of the gatehouse in the most brutal of ways. Chapter 3 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is riding on his horse beside the carriage where he has hidden Maryl within, and his sister eyes him with continued suspicion as she continues to be scared for what this could mean for her brother. Chapter 4 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he rides through the forests north of Castle Scorpian where they meet with Sarella Snow of whom has hidden Maryl like she promiced. Finding Sarella Snow laughing with Maryl, and her sister Tyene Snow he rushes in to find Maryl is more calm then she was before but still is unwilling to truly look into the eyes of Elize of whom she by this point completely is aware of what and who she is. Category:Story